Mommy Marco
by Neko-chichi
Summary: She called him Mommy, then the others followed and now he is stuck with it. Random drabbles Hints for WBM; Drabble 17: Mom, it hurt so badly!  Extra
1. Mommy, the beginning of hell

**Yes, i know i have two other stories i really should update, but i this wasn't leaving my head. This will probably stay as drabbles, some may get longer but I don't know as of yet. **

_**I don't own one Piece, but I own Nanao.**_

"Mommy!" And then he was down to the ground, a 20-year old woman squishing him while pushing him in the way of her and the marines, even if he couldn't do anything like this. Everyone stopped, the marines were confused, the pirates were shortly before breaking into endless laugher and Marco finally got the woman off of him. However he scared the marines away as the girl followed him up on the big ship. And then the pirates broke into laugher, Marco frowned as he walked over to Whitebeard and sat down next to the big man.

"Nanao, you just called Marco Mommy!" Ace laughed as the ginger-haired pouted and crossed her arms, a blush in her face.

"How was that?" Ace asked as he heard her mumble something.

"I said, that it was true!"

"Eh? What was true?" The black-haired asked as Nanao growled, then she turned and pointed at Whitebeard.

"If Whitebeard is Pops, then Marco as second in command, must be Mom!" Everyone stopped laughing as Marco flinched, turning towards the girl as she crossed her arms and raised her chin. And that was the day the others started calling Marco Mom, or Mommy. The blonde really hated it, especially since Ace behaved like he really was his mother.


	2. Mommy, little Ace wants icecream!

**Yes I'm giving you the second right away, and prepare the third will come too! O.O **

"Ace, why are you following me?" The commander asked as the black-haired grabbed his hand.

"Mommy, can I have an ice-cream?" He asked and looked at the stand where said sweets were sold; the blonde rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away as Ace looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you angry Mommy?"

"Stop calling me Mommy and acting like a five-year old! If you want ice-cream buy some!" Oh the phoenix cursed Nanao for this. Especially since she herself always grinned when someone called him by that name, she was rather mocking him with it.

"B-but Mommy…" Ace whined as Marco rolled his eyes, pulled out a few Beli and gave them the black-haired that now cheered.

"Thanks Mom!" He cheered and ran to the stand.

"I really should have done that much earlier." He heard a chuckled and turned, seeing the ginger as she leaned against a wall, her black hood on and hiding in the shadows.

"That's not funny!" Marco growled as she came out, walking calmly towards him.

"I think it is very funny… and Pops thinks too." Marco blushed and missed the diabolical grin that showed for a second.

"Oh? Getting silent so fast?" he clenched his hands to fists as he only heard the laugh in the wind, but the girl was already gone.


	3. Mommy, you? PFFF!

**Okay, this one got really short -.-**

"You stay away from my Mom!" She hissed as she jumped in front of Shanks, the red haired blinked confused as he saw the ginger.

"Your Mom? I don't see any girl but you."

"You know who I mean Akagami!" Maybe, just maybe that time Marco could accept that Nanao stuck to calling him Mom.

"Wait… you… you mean… pfff!" And then the red-haired broke into uncontrollable laugher, punching the ground with his only arm and stuttering Mom again and again; that was the time Marco decided, no not even now he could accept being called Mom by the ginger.


	4. Pops, why aren't you dating?

"Pops, why are you and Mommy never going out?" Whitebeard laughed, the ginger and the black-haired waited.

"If you are afraid we will cause havoc, don't worry. Jozu offered watching after us." Ace grinned as he got a sharp elbow into his rips and hissed.

"I don't worry, I just don't think Marco would like going out with me." The two younger ones missed the point.

"Maybe you should give Mom flowers and ask for a date? Don't women normally like romantic shit?" The ginger said and looked away.

"Guararara, you are a woman yourself child."

"B-but I don't like romantic! After all I'm not like Mom!"

"Glad you aren't. But I don't think Marco would be charmed by flowers."

"Then maybe chocolate too?" Ace now also thought, that moment Marco chose to walk out and onto deck, unfortunately the two that just stood in front of Whitebeard now launched themselves at him, dragging him off the ship, pushing Whitebeard after him and then waved.

"Have a nice date!" they said unison as Marco raised a brow at Whitebeard who only shook his head.


	5. Mommy, it was Ace, I swear!

"Mommy... I swear, it was Ace!" The black-haired got big eyes and fast shook his head, pointing at the girl next to him.

"Don't trust her, Pops you believe me, right?" Ace said and even got some tears to shine in his eyes. So, Marco and Whitebeard had had a date, if a long walk at the beach counted as one… however, when they came back they saw both Ace and Nanao in cages. They were chained so they couldn't reach each other while Ace tried to eat out of the cage Nanao seemed to try and use her devil fruit ability, without much avail. So, they had let them out, after hearing the story of the two trying to find out who could eat more.

"Mommy!" The girls eyes got bigger and bigger, tears made them glisten as Marco tried to not fall victim, but Whitebeard had already.

"Eh mommy, why don't we let them off? We stay at an island, we can buy new supplies." He now too pleaded, thought he could decide easily. The blonde sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and then just glared at the three, turning to walk away.

"Do what you want…"

"YAY THANKS MOMMY!"

"And stop calling me Mom!"


	6. Mommy on the hunt

"Do you think they will notice?"

"Mom surely will."

"Nah, not if I do it, leave that to me, you just have to set them off." Suddenly the two were pulled up into the air by their collar and faced with Marco.

"What are you two planning?" He asked as the two tried to not look into his eyes.

"Ehm… you know Mommy…"

"Yes uhm… you know…" Ace tried as Marco raised a brow.

"No, I don't know, tell me!" He said sternly.

"Well… we were… erm…"

"Yes… we were… preparing…"

"Preparing… something…"

"Something… you wouldn't hate!" Ace fast ended as Marco couldn't quiet believe them.

"I guess it is nothing I would like also the way you put it."

"We never said that!" Nanao babbled and suddenly grew, too large for Marco to still hold her as he now hung in the air, glaring at the girl that now was pulling Ace from his grasp.

"Sorry, we are busy!" And with that the girl shrunk and Marco would have hit the floor if he hadn't transformed in time.

"Damn her and her size-changing!" He growled as he tried to find the plotting pirates to give them punishment before someone got injured again.


	7. Pops, no making out in the streets!

**Thanks for the comments ^-^ **

"Mom, I want this!"

"No, this Mommy, this!"

"Why don't you just buy both?"

"If you don't decide on one thing we won't buy anything!" Marco crossed his arms as the two pouted, crossing their arms now too.

"Pops, talk with Mom!" Nanao said.

"Yeah Pops, you can make Mom give in, do it!" Ace said and suddenly a grin was shared between the two that just had been fighting over what to buy. Marco shot Whitebeard a pleading look, the bigger man laughed as he patted Marco.

"Maybe you two should go to another section and leave it to me to get your mother something."

"Okay, have fun!"

"And don't scare the other people!"

"Yeah, no making out on the street!" The girl scolded before the two were away, leaving a red Marco and a laughing Whitebeard.


	8. Mommy, let me cry

**Okay, this is a longer one again... and a sad one u.u I just couldn't help but write this... **

"Mommy… Mommy… I… I wanna…" He pressed the ginger harder against his chest, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"P-Pops… A-A-Ace! Mommy, stay… stay Mommy!" She whined and Marco couldn't care less about the 'Mommy' right now. It had bothered him, angered him, got onto his nerves and what not, but right now… Right now he wouldn't complain even is she would call him a chicken, as she had liked to do before the whole Mommy-thing.

"I'm staying... don't worry." Her grip got harder as if she was afraid that if she let go of him she would lose him too.

"P-Pops!" She cried out again and he felt new tears on his chest as she pressed her face with a nearly painful force to it.

"He's looking after Ace now…" He tried but felt the hard feeling in his chest that made it hard to breath.

"A-Ace! I… it is my fault! Mommy, it is all my fault!" She suddenly said and looked up at him, it felt like someone was slowly squishing his windpipe

"It's not your fault." He chocked out and felt the burning in his eyes again, pulling her back to his chest he felt her shaking and pressed even more as if to try to stop her from it.

"Mommy… Please… please Mommy… I wanna… I can't… Mommy…" The girl choked out and hid her face again, all this had started with a joke but now… she was just happy that Marco let her, that he let her cry out on him when he himself must feel even worse…


	9. Mommy, cheer me up

**I know the last one was not funny, more sad... thought this is a bit funny again ^-^ Oh and in case you didn't notice, the order of events is in disorder...**

She was leaning against the railing, her chin resting on her hands. Whitebeard shot her a side-glance as he heard another sigh.

"Why don't you cheer her up a bit, Marco?"

"She's sighing again?"

"Everybody is going depressive with her in this mood." Marco took a deep breath before he walked over to the girl that watched the horizon in hope of seeing the black-haired devil fruit user appearing.

"You make everybody depressive Nanao." He said as he leaned against the railing with his back facing the sea.

"How long is he going to be away still? It's been months!" She said and looked at him shortly before catching the horizon again.

"We all want him to return, but for now stick with it, he'll be fine and maybe bring something back with him." Suddenly the female straightened her posture, nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Mom, I'll go and play with Namur." If only she wouldn't have used that damn nickname again… he could practically feel the amused grins of his fellow pirates directed toward his back.


	10. Mom, that your new nickname?

"So, now you are Mom?" Marco growled as he turned to look at Thatch. Why was he cursed with this stupid nickname?

"No."

"MOM!"

"MOMMY! Don't trust her! She's lying, all she says are lies!" The blonde commander sighed and face palmed himself, fast hiding from the two trouble makers of the ship, as if Thatch alone hadn't been bad enough.

"Thatch, where to?"

"Hold her Thatch!" Ace panted as the other commander simply pointed in a random direction the two did not come from.

"Why on the chase?"

"The one who finds Mommy Marco first wins the bet!" The ginger grinned before she ran to catch up with Ace again, thought she had her difficulties.

"You are one poor birdie." Thatch laughed as he walked to a small round of pirates playing poker.

**Damn, and I wanted to write one without Nanao .**


	11. Pops, Mom what are you doing here?

The steps were only heard lightly on the floor, the little noise of a door being opened and then closed with a soft 'click'. The person currently making his way down to the kitchen of the Moby Dick, in the middle of the night, was a certain blonde commander we all know. He tried to not make too much noise, not to wake anyone but to stay hidden as he didn't want this habit to be revealed.

"Marco?"

"Pops? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" The big man asked as he saw the other male sitting on the counter with a bottle of milk half-drunk.

"Er…" The blonde blushed as he rubbed over the back of his neck uneasy.

"Gurararara. Don't worry, everybody has habits."

"…Thanks Pops..." Suddenly the door opened, revealing a half-asleep Izou.

"I still want to eat what is prepared in the kitchen, take it to your room." He mumbled as he got something out of the fridge and left, shutting the light off as he left.

"…Pops… what are you doing there?" the commander asked dryly.

"Nothing, nothing my dear…" Marco could feel the grin as he was picked up and not left a chance to escape the molesting of the Yonkou.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where all the nice things suddenly disappear to since nobody ate them…<strong>


	12. Mommy, you've got new children

"Mommy!" he turned, why did he even turn? He had to face it, he was getting used to being called 'Mommy' or 'Mom'.

"Mom!" Again, he wanted to turn but resisted the urge just in the last second, his hands turning into fists.

"Momma!" Calm Marco, calm! It's your own fault for walking down a street with families living there and children calling for their mothers.

"Oi, commander Marco…" he turned, seeing one of his men.

"Yes?"

"I think you've gotten another child on you." He heard the suppressed laugh and looked down, and this was the third child that hung on his leg, crying for his mother as Marco simply gave up. True, he was a commander of Whitebeard, the marines feared him and he could grill a certain ginger for beginning all this but in the end… damn those puppy eyes!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not so funny... Somehow that was more funny when I imagined that -.-<strong>


	13. Uncle, you stand no chance against Pops!

"You are sooooo cute as a birdie!"

"Will you stop following me?"

"Momma-birdie~" she sang and felt his eye twitching.

"Stop it!"

"Is momma geddin' mad at babeh?" she asked with big eyes, glistening tears in her eyes and baby-language. He didn't move, he tried to decide if he should hate her or find her adorable.

"Hey Mom! Hide, uncle Shanks is over!" he heard a random guy shout and flinched, then he was suddenly pulled towards the chair of Whitebeard, seeing Shanks and he really wanted to run straight away. Nanao seemed to have other plans, holding him, then suddenly throwing him and with that he landed on Whitebeards lap.

"You stand no chance against Pops!" The girl said as she grew and grew and stared Shanks down… adorable it was, Marco decided.


	14. Pops, you sure are watching over us

"Mommy? What would you want to happen with your body if you ever die?" Marco stopped his actions and turned around to look at the young woman, she was staring at the sea while sitting on the railing.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged, never stopping to look at the horizon.

"I guess, I would want to be buried right next to Pops."

"Hm…" She looked down, calmly he walked over.

"Why are you asking?"

"I think, I wouldn't want to be buried." He frowned.

"What then?"

"I would want to be burned… and the ash should be thrown of a cliff to be carried by the wind and then land in the sea."

"Why that?"

"That way I'm always with everyone no matter where they are on the sea." She smiled and he ruffled her hair.

"I'll make sure, but now, stop calling me Mom." She laughed and jumped down onto the floor, grinning.

"Nope! We need a Mom more then ever, now that Pops isn't able to look after us." He shook his head but couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am!" With that she left, Marco looked up at the Sky.

_I'm sure you are up there Pops, watching us with Ace and Thatch._


	15. Brother, he will understand soon

"Ne, Thatch? If Marco is Mommy and Whitebeard obviously is Pops, what are you and Jozu then?" Ace asked the other commandant.

"We are the children, like you and all the others on this ship."

"See, I told you!"

"Now I get it!" The other two looked at the black-haired that grinned.

"Don't fall asleep in the middle of the sentence." He shot the ginger a short glare.

"We are the older brothers that look after the younger ones!"

"Ace, most of the crew is older then you." Thatch deadpanned as Ace suddenly snored.

"Let him be Thatch, he will understand soon enough that everyone is the same…"

"So if everybody is the same, why don't you stop calling Marco Mom?"

"Nah, where would the fun be?"

"Indeed." The ginger grinned at the taller man who ruffled her hair.


	16. Mom, Pops, OUT!

"MOM! POPS! OUT!" One may think the door was shut fast but, well… Marco was a bit too into shock to realize what the two were doing there. It was Whitebeard that closed the door after regaining his senses. There were a few noises, a loud bang and some curses before the door was opened again. Marco, now again able to think clearly, glared at the two that avoided all eye-contact as they stood a bit away from each other.

"You mind explaining me that young girl?" The ginger went red-faced and kneaded her hands while shuffling her feet.

"Uhm… we…" She didn't dare to look up.

"Thatch? You got anything to say to that?" The brown-haired commander rubbed over the back of his neck uneasy while also watching the floor.

"It's not really-"

"NANAO AND THATCH FINALLY GOT IT GOING!"

"POPS!" A high pitched scream followed as voices raised and money from bets was given to the winners.

* * *

><p><strong>If <strong>**you ****are ****wondering****… ****I ****wanted ****to ****give ****Nanao ****someone ****to ****love ****and ****since ****Ace ****is ****her ****best ****friend ****and ****Marco ****got ****Ed, ****I ****thought ****Thatch****… ****they ****somehow ****fit. ****Yeah ****I ****hope ****you ****got ****the ****situation ****at ****the ****beginning****… ****thought ****I****'****m ****unsatisfied ****with ****Ed ****his ****shouting****… ****he ****should ****shout ****something ****else****… ****I ****just ****don****'****t ****know ****what, ****yet. **


	17. Mom, it hurt so badly!

All eyes were on the door, waiting. Marco half expected her to run out, smiling like there was no tomorrow and laughing at them for worrying over a 'small' cut. Everyone stilled as they heard a dim 'thud', some leaning in closer to the door, others biting on their lips in worry. The golden doorknob turned, the door slowly opened, and then it burst open, revealing a young woman that had no real recemblance with the woman they had expected.

"Ne, What are you looking so idiotic? Never seen a woman before?" She grinned bright as Marco slowly took a step forward.

"Nanao?"

"Who else? Oh… yeah… doesn't quite look like me, ne Mom?" Marco flinched, yep, he was sure that was Nanao. Nanao, with a missing leg. Nanao, with scars pulling on her face. Nanao, with one arm showing bright burn marks. Nanao, with her long hair gone… replaced by short orange hair sticking into every direction. He pulled her in a hug.

"Thank Roger you are still living." He mumbled as seconds after he heard a light sobbing and felt something wet on his shoulder.

"It hurt, Mom… it hurt so badly." She mumbled as he soothingly rubbed over her back. Izou joined the hug, then Haruta and Jozu too and suddenly all were in a giant group hug.

"OI! Don't squish her!" Came the shout from the doc as he saw the gaping Nanao in the middle.


	18. Mom's got a new boyfriend

**Hey guys, I'm still alive! Yes I've been quite for a pretty long time but work and very very VERY persistent friends held me away from doing anything... but as I read a short FF about Marco and a... I just had to think about Mommy Marco and thought "Why not give the nice people another piece of this little idea gone wrong way?"**

"Wh... What the hell is that Nanao?"

"It's a peacock! I found it in a trap the forest." The blue bird pecked at one of the orange strands of hair, only to let go immediately and scream a strange gurgling-sound.

"Why do you free a peacock?"

"I thought it would look nice... also it has such a nice tail! I was reminded of you Mom!" Marco sighed, no use arguing with the stubborn girl.

"It's a peacock, go bring it back, you can't take care of pets." She pouted.

"But it seems to like you." She said and put the thing down, a few glances and the long feathers at its tail were put on display, it made a few strides towards Marco before turning and walking a bit more to display the feathers.

"Oh... I was right!"

"What?" He saw Nanao chuckling, not the nice chuckle, it was the 'I-know-something-that-you-absolutely-won't-like'-chuckle.

"He's batting lashes at you... "

"...Nanao..."

"Yes Mom?"

"There are times I simply do not like you." Another gurgle of the peacock as it noticed that the eyes of its wanton were on the strange orange-haired thing.

"Wah! Mom, help me!" Nanao jumped as the peacock pecked her leg, then jumped up and tried again.

"Serves you right Dear."

"Mommy! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry! I don't need a pet, please just tell him to leave me alon-ow!" She pouted, Marco shook his head, finally she had learned, with a glance at the twenty or so other animals the girl had found on the island, always insisting that it was her new pet, that pets did not cope so well with pirateships and... well, her.

"Let Mom help you Dear." He took the peacock and smiled at her, she sniffled and walked over to the others.

"I think we'll keep him." She stopped, turning slowly.

"Mooooom..." She drawled out the word and look like she was in pain, he could only laugh. Even if they lost many of their family, she was and always would be the one to remind him why he was holding the rest together, they needed it, they had no other left, nothing but family... the family of the sea.

"Ne, Ace, you see? Mom is being mean to me again! I bet you are laughing with Pops and Thatch about Moms new boyfriend, thought no worries Pops, I' sure Mom still loves you." She seemed to look around, then smirked up towards the sky.

"He seems like a big flirt." She winked and laughed as Marco let g of the bird.

"NANAO!" An thus the wild chase began... one with lots of laughing and one or two flames her and there...

**hum... turned out not as funny as I had first thought, hope you still like it ^-^ **

**Neko-chichi**


	19. EXTRA

**Hey! This is an EXTRA, no real Chapter. First, be warned, this is just about Nanao and her past, so no real story… I think.**

**Q: How old is Nanao, when is her birthday?**

**A:** Nanao is 20 years old, her birthday… well… I think would be on 4th may, one day before Luffy.

**Q: Is Nanao the daughter of a famous pirate/marine?**

**A:** No, Nanao is an orphan who came to Whitebeard when she was about seven years old. Her father was a nameless marine and her mother died months after giving birth to her.

**Q: If her father still lives, why doesn't she live with him?**

**A:** Nanao isn't aware that she has a real father, since neither she nor her father know of each other. That probably won't change.

**Q: When did Nanao get her Devil Fruit?**

**A:** She was around fourteen when she found the fruit, despite the warnings she had gotten from others in the crew she just ate it, curious girl! The result was that she suddenly grew the size of a giant and after trying to get back to her normal size she got as small as a mouse.

**Q: What powers does the Devil Fruit give Nanao?**

**A:** Uhm… it allows her to change the size of herself and everything/everyone she touches. At first she could only get as big as a giant but with time and training she is able to get about two heads taller than Oz Jr. Also after some training she is now able to get to the size of a flea. If she wants to change the size of something/someone else she has to touch it, the entire time or else it would just change back to its original size.

**Q: Nanao and Thatch?**

**A:** Yes, Nanao and Thatch! You see, Nanao likes to play and to joke around while being a bit oblivious the entire time. So, at the beginning of her being part of the Whitebeard-pirates Thatch was looking after her… and after spending much time together doing tasks and simply partying the two somehow fell for each other. Of course Nanao being oblivious as she is didn't notice at first, which resulted in the crew knowing and her walking around like blind.

**Q: What happened to Nanao, when did she get those Injuries of Chapter 17?**

**A:** Nanao got those injuries from the big war. She, together with Oz Jr, went directly towards Ace. Being as tall as she was able to get she was an easy target, plus her and Oz Jr had a real advantage with their height in getting to the wanted brother. She lost her leg shortly after Oz Jr, it was also cut off by DoFlamingo as she had reached Ace after Oz Jr lost his leg and fell. That was also how she got her scarred arm, Aka Inu had wrapped a layer of lava around her arm as she tried to take Ace away. Since using her ability given by the Devil Fruit were very exhausting she had to change back to her normal size and fight with the others. When they got the order to retreat she was held up by marines and since she hadn't been able to defend herself like normal they got a good cut in her face. It was more thanks to Marco that she got back to the ship with a bleeding face and leg.

**Q: So, when Marco comforted her, did Nanao already look like that?**

**A:** Yes.

**So, ****these ****are ****only ****a ****few ****questions, ****you ****can ****send ****me ****some ****other ****questions ****about ****Nanao ****if ****you ****want, ****I****'****ll ****add ****them ****to ****this ****chapter**(it will now always be the last chapter)**.**


End file.
